Enchanted
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: "I'm a beautiful young maiden!" Yelled the haggard old lady. This story takes place around Hinata who gets cursed by a witch. "I will take everything that makes you loved!" How will she survive with her new outrageous personality and old body? Also, whats with all these cursed individuals? This witch must have really liked laying curses on people. More info inside. Akatsuki based.
1. Chapter 1

Zeelee-Vallen: I love cliché stories. I also hate them. So I will through in a twist or two. Or try. So here is my new series! A princess going around saving enchanted princes by accident. Oh, she is also cursed to have the body of an old lady. Well, "Everything your loved for!" So youth, beauty, her kind heart, soft voice, kind nature, and her frail nature.

MWAHAHAHAHA.

Also everybody is enchanted. Well, a lot of pople. Don't mind me. I have my own fantasies. Each chapter shall introduce a new enchanted prince! Whoop! Let us have old careless Hinata care for them~ Ah yes, there will be a lot of out of characterness. Hinata purposely got cursed not to be shy like usual.

As for romance, always. There is always romance. But for now enjoy yourselves.

Please enjoy~!

We do not own Naruto.

XXXXxxX

She stood shivering at the massive entrance of a cave. Her horse had died about halfway up the mountain. That was a full day ago. Perhaps one more day or so she would finally cross the huge mass of jagged rock, but not in this rain. Then again, caves were also dangerous. What if it caved in? What if a beast lived in it? She could always keep going, but there was also a risk of a landslide. Plus this rain was not doing her any good.

If only that old witch didn't curse her! This body… If her parents seen her like this, she would be locked away in a tower like Rapunzel. No, she refused! She was the Princess of the Moon kingdom, she had to have more faith then thi- It started to hail. Big thick pieces the size of cannon balls. Oh her body simply could not hold up in this savage weather!

Momentarily distracted from her thoughts, she made her choice to go into the cave. She could not get beaten to death by the weather, after all that would be rather unsightly. Although she did have a sneaking suspicion that damned witch had cursed the weather of this mountain as well.

Sadly, it was the fastest path out of the Moon Kingdom. She could have gone the other direction, but her father would be adamant to find her. If she took the other way she had a higher chance of being located.

Snicklefritz it was dark. She crept in, her hands out in front of her feeling for a wall. After a few more steps in she felt something warm and slick.

Oh.

"Old bag, why is thy here?" She looked up to where the voice rumbled. It was a huge dragon, the scales of his throat were alight with flame.

Fuck.

Oh, that was rather unlady like of her.

It must be her newly aged body creeping up on her. She after all gained 50 years in a day.

"I am a beautiful young maiden, thank you very much." My! Where did all this confidence come from? Perhaps her age was a bit helpful after all. At this age she could hardly care what anyone thought of her. After all, with the way her body ached and throbbed she would guess she only had a few years left.

"My eyes do not deceive me." The dragon growled. Flame burst from his throat, it shot past her to a pile of wood. Suddenly the room was cozily warm with knit blankets on the wall, and rather smooth floors. It looked rather roomy too.

How stylish of the dragon. "I must say, this is rather warm." She settled down on the ground, groaning when her bones creaked. Oh how she wished for her nimble young body.

"Old bag, I did not give you permission to settle here." The dragon growled, his tail swished behind him. Now that the room was bright she could see his gleaming scales. They were black as midnight, and his eyes were red as ruby.

"My, will you eat me?" The dragon looked disgusted. "I am old, I bet my bones would splinter and get stuck in your throat." The dragon's clawed hand went to his throat, his eyes widening. She giggled. What a foolish dragon.

If this was the younger self, she would have cowered down and perhaps cried. Maybe she would have stuttered out a few reasons why she would not be tasty.

Oh, but the witch took that too. The damn woman took 'everything that makes you loved.' As a princess, of course that was her kind-hearted nature and soft spoken words. The woman also took her youth and shy-nature. She indeed was loved as a princess for that. After all, woman were all meant to be timid and gentle. Although it was purely traditional for all the Hyuga to practice martial arts and swordsmanship, woman were still expected to bend for the men.

That's why she was so loved in her younger body. She was a weak woman, a frail princess.

"Woman, did you die?" She blinked, turning to the dragon. It looked slightly fearful with its wide eyes. Its massive wings spread momentarily, red flashing.

"My what massive wings you have. If I had them I would be able to pass over the mountain easily." She muttered, eyeing him. From what she could see he was made for flight. He had massive wings tucked under him, and was just big enough to be the size of a small barn.

"Why is an old lady such as yourself crossing a mountain?" The dragon hurred, his deep voice hitting the walls of the cave. She shifted closer to the fire, the cold wind from the mouth of the cave was bothering her.

"Ah, you would not believe me." She answered. The dragon trotted over the mouth of the cave. He pushed his huge body against the opening, cutting of the worst of the wind. Ah, what a kind dragon. Well, a Dragon friend would always be nice. "I got enchanted, yes." A dragon seemed to spike. His scales rustled, and his throat once again glowed. Did she say something wrong?

"I too got a spell placed on me." Ah, so it was not her fault. That was good at least.

"Can you speak of the nature?" The dragon shook his head. "I can only say I have a spell, not what it is."

She cackled. "I too cannot tell!" She slapped her knee. "Tricky witches, they knew just how to torcher us normal folk." The dragon nodded again. "Well, I can always guess." The dragon snorted. A challenge? "Well, you cannot go outside?" He shook his head, nope. "You cannot go out in the sun?" Nope. Now she was getting a bit sleepy. She yawned. "You cannot fly?" Nope. She licked her dry lips. "You cannot leave the cave?" Nope. She yawned once more before falling asleep. She blamed her old body for the suddenness of it.

Or perhaps it was the weight of her travel.

It was nice to have a conversation with someone. It was the first time since she got cursed.

How did she get cursed again? Right… She accidently misaddressed a male witch as My lady… What a rude fellow…

She awoke to the dragon's snores. She blinked drearily before smacking him. "Quiet down you brute." The dragon growled lowly before they both fell asleep again.

Somehow during the night one of the hand knitted blankets had ended up on her, and her back ended up soaked in dragon drool. The most surprising was the dragon had curled around her like a huge oversized dog. How cute. She patted his huge head. His ruby eyes opened, they were still cloudy with sleep. Ah, how beautiful. He had tomoe*, it was rather unusual. It reminded her of the Uchiha family of the Night Kingdom. Ah, but there was no way a dragon could be related to them. "Your eyes remind me of the Uchiha, yes." She yawned, not noticing when the dragon perked up.

"How do you know the Uchiha family?" The dragon asked. He seemed to be wide awake now.

"I am the-" Her curse activated, making her voice get caught in her throat. She growled, it seemed she had to change her tactics. "Family reasons. I met the princes twice before they went missing a few years back." The dragon perked even more.

"I am-" The dragon growled heavily, the sound made her bones vibrate.

"Your curse?" She guessed. The dragon nodded, his throat alight with flame. "Ah, poor dragon." She tilted her head to the side. "I forgot my manners, dear me. My name is Hinata, it is a pleasure to meet you." The dragon hurred, bowing his head. How fancy, it almost seemed like he was a gentleman.

"My name- I cannot speak it. Please call me Uke*." The dragon said, his deep voice completely serious.

She was an innocent princess. But she did not have an innocent cousin. She learned of the forbidden world of Hentai* and Yaoi*.

She simply could not hold back her laugh.

The barking sound bounced off the walls.

This poor Dragon was calling himself the bottom boy!

If she was shy like she once was, she would have blushed and stuttered profoundly. Now, she could see the humor of the situation.

It was hilarious.

The best part was the dragon was confused.

"You poor innocent beast! I really hope you did not introduce yourself as that to anyone else." She barked, the dragon merely heated up with flame. This time it was more centered around his cheeks. It really did look like a blush.

"Well, you're a very fowl woman to laugh so loudly!" He shot back, raising his head. Ah, he looked so much like a snobby noble.

She was going to have fun tearing down that look. My, what a beast she has become. "Uke is the bottom man in a gay relationship, dragon." She watched as his whole body slowly began to glow. His body looked a lot like heated coal from a blacksmiths forge. It was sinister but beautiful. But it made her a bit nervous that he could possibly explode.

"Inconceivable old hag!" The dragon howled. He ripped his blanket from her, the cold morning air immediately attacked her frail body. "Out!" She blinked. What an outrageous temper. Even in her new state she could say his anger was not called for. She shrugged it off. It was rather unsightly for a lady to act like she was after all, if she could be called a lady with her age. Right, her lady-hood was taken from her. As well as any self-couscous behavior she previously had. It was as if her mind no longer had a filter.

"Alright, alright," The dragon growled viciously, his tail flicked back and forth behind him. "I understand. Thank you for letting me stay the night," She grinned. "Uke." She howled with laughter as she made her way out of the cave, the dragons charcoal burning body glowing further.

At least she had some fun.

But deep inside her inner self was screaming of her outrageous actions.

She blamed the witches curse for her current self. It made her inner calm down slightly.

The air was chilly, and fog made the air thick. Under her feet the rock was slick with ice.

Now she needed to make it over the mountain alive.

She hobbled forward, her little old legs shaking on the slick surface.

Little did she know the Dragon was circling just out of her human site.

She continued to hobble. Then the most dreadful thing happened, her stomach growled. When was the last night she ate? Horse meat, when her stead died. She knew she should have dried some of the meat! But it would have taken too long. She could not risk the army finding her. Even with her age, due to her eyes they would force her to go to the castle. After all the Moon Kingdoms royal family had unique eyes.

OH! She stumbled to a small green filled area. Yes, most mountains had to have some vegetation. Now she needed to find food. She scrambled about fast as she could; there had to be berries, or an animal. Something.

A big brown mass of fur and muscle rose from a nearby bush.

A bear.

She asked for an animal, and she received her request. Oh shoot. She backed away, but the bear had already spotted her.

It stood up on its hind legs before letting out a long and loud howl.

This must be his territory. It just so happened she was trespassing. She fumbled about her robes for the single dagger she had. She knew she should have grabbed a bow, or a sword. But it was unsightly for a princess to carry around such heavy equipment.

Ah, but she was a hag now.

"Foolish Hag." The air around her parted, making her look up. It was the dragon descending, his huge body making the earth thud as he landed. The bear hunkered down and began to back away. Soon he ran, his thick fur rustling. Safe. "Did you think you could kill a bear with a dagger?" She puffed up, holding the dagger out. She felt defensive.

"Don't underestimate my skills, youngin'." The dragon merely grumbled, turning his back to her. Oh him was the blanket she slept with. How did he even get it there?

Wait, was he intending her to ride him? "It would be against my better moral judgement to leave a haggard old lady to wonder these mountains. I will fly you to the other side.

Oh.

How kind.

She patted the side of his leg like a dog. "God boy. Dragons should all have such moral." She cackled at her joke, but the dragon merely shook his head.

"Hurry up."

"Alright, alright."

"Remember, I will only fly you to the other side."

"Yes, yes. Thank you." She scaled his back with ease. It was a surprise. She had not been so nimble since the curse took place. Perhaps it was because she was in high spirits. She parted the dragon between the shoulder blades, ignoring as he shook ever so slightly. "Fly boy, fly!" She giggled as she dragon growled.

Such a sweet boy.

XXXxXXX

Tomoe: are the little dots in the Sharingan eyes.

Uke: The bottom guy in Yaoi*!

Yaoi: Gay guys.

Hentai: Porn.

Zeelee-Vallen: Well I hope you enjoyed! I know Hinata is really out of character. But it is because of the curse, and it will weaken somewhat as the story goes on. Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Zeelee-Vallen: I love this story a lot. I hope you guys do as well.

Do not own the Naruto Characters. But I own the majical fun. Well, mostly.

xXXXxx

Well flying was fun, if you counted being squashed to a huge dragons back by frigid air as entertainment.

This was far from fun as her non-cursed self could have ever imagined. Perhaps once or twice she imagined being saved by a handsome prince, but riding a dragon was completely out of her books. Well, she did once read a rather lengthy novel where a prince befriended a dragon, then went and took revenge on the evil nobility. Her father hated it, said the book could be considered treasonous.

As for etiquette, being a lady she was supposed to sit on a horse with both legs together, knees pointed*. It was rather impractical in terms of steering, but it was only proper. Her current position was rather unsightly, after all she was laying with her legs spread open wide, and her skirt lifting to her shoulders due to the wind. She decided that she was definitely not considered a lady anymore.

They reached the peak of the mountain. The slick rock was covered in snow, looking at it now it was clearly impossible to cross with her frail old body.

Good thing she found this pouty dragon.

Then they floated at the peak. It was beautiful! The sky went on forever, the clouds looked like the finest silk.

"Beautiful, yes?" The dragon hurr'd* in content. Before she could reply the dragon dipped down, the clouds split for them as his razor like wings cut the air. They gained speed rapidly. Worst yet, the dragon folded his wings in. They were falling!

She couldn't even scream! She feared if she took a breath the air would fill her lungs and make them explode.

This monster! She was starting to get light headed! She closed her eyes and tapped his back, hoping he would realize her frail old body could not take such pressure.

He did not. She could no longer hold her breath. She attempted to gasp but to no anvil, the air would not enter her lungs.

She gasped again, but still no luck.

She fainted due to no oxygen.

It felt like seconds later when she woke. Perhaps the journey killed her? The fields of green and flowers were quite dandy, and beyond beautiful. Maybe she took the dragon out too, which would explain the huge mass of scales cradling her in his huge clawed hand. Or would you call it a talon? It was a little too sharp to be a hand. It most definitely was not a paw.

Oh, here she was debating a dragon's appendage while he looked so frightened. His red eyes were huge and his scales dancing with flame.

"Well, we made it much faster than expected?" She grinned at him, trying to break the ice. It worked, because he narrowed his eyes at her. His scaled slowly dimmed to a black as he looked her over. "I'm fine, yes. I just fainted due to lack of air." The dragon looked her over once, seemingly satisfied her put her down. "You're a really big cutie, you know?" The dragon's scales set ablaze once again.

"Hn." He turned his back to her, almost knocking her over with his tail in the process. "Well, I shall leave you here." Although she knew this would come she couldn't help but feel a bit saddened. She enjoyed his company. Although rather pouty, he was rather fun to tease.

Tease. Oh my how she has changed! There was a time when she could barely speak without swooning. Now here she was teasing a mighty dragon.

She shook her head, she needed to rid herself of such trivial thoughts. She was cursed, and she was now stuck like this. Her old self hardly mattered anymore. "Yes, thank you very much." She curtsied even thought he could not see it.

Without another word he rose to the sky, his massive wings flattening the grass from the pressure of the wind.

So sad. She watched him break through the clouds before she once again curtsied. He did her a great favor after all, bringing her here to the Kingdome of Water.

"My, he was rather pouty." A rather gentle voice said from beside her.

"Yes indeed, but he was quite kind to an old hag like me." She said turning to the voice, only to find a wolf.

A huge wolf at that. What did they call them? Dire wolves? As it sat on its hunches, she could easily say he was a foot or two taller than her.

Oh dear. He snuck up on her rather well, yes? He bowed his head, his red eyes glinting. Oh, he was a gentlemanly wolf! She curtsied to him in response. "My name is Itachi, it is a pleasure to be acquainted with such a fine woman." She blushed, what a sweet talker he was! He even disregarded her disheveled appearance.

"I must say, you seemed to be a rather refined wolf." After riding a dragon, talking to a wolf seemed a little but more normal.

"Yes, I keep in mind to perfect my etiquette." He tilted his head, a wolfish smile drawing on his muzzle. He looked rather fearsome. "I must say, there is a reason I approached you." She nodded, rather oblivious of the clouds parting above them. A huge black shape circled, watching carefully. "You see, that Dragon is my brother." The wolf paused, looking up to the sky. Perhaps he got distracted by a bird? She giggled a bit to herself.

This situation was rather surreal.

For brothers to both get cursed, and she just so happened to meet them both. She had to belive it, because it is not every day a wolf talks to you. "I see." She best keep her willy comments to herself.

"If you were able to befriend my brother, I would assume my appearance would not frighten you." Ah, yes, wolves of such huge size would usually scare people.

"That is true. After facing a dragon, a talking wolf is a little bit more reasonable." She put her hand to her mouth to giggle. "There used to be a time when I was scared of many things, yet here I am." It was almost enjoyable to have such adventures. She felt like a mighty protagonist! She felt like she was in a book of her own. What would her story be about? The mighty adventures of a hag?

"My lady, did you hear me?" She zoned back in, blinking. Oh right, she was in a conversation. How rude of her.

"Sorry, I missed what you spoke of." She bowed her head.

"That is fine. I approached you to ask if I can join you on your travels?" The wolf's smooth voice made her shiver slightly. It was definitely the voice of a smooth talker.

"May I inquire as to why? I am an old lady, plus our paths might not be the same." Also, traveling with a wolf might bring attention to her.

"As you can see, my body is not very convenient. I am unable to approach civilizations without panic or fear of being hunted. My hope is that if I join you, people might think me as a pet, rather than a threat." She blinked. Well, it did make sense. "As for paths, I will join you wherever you deem fit. I have no set destination." Well, it would be nice to have such a gentleman traveling with her. Company was always nice.

"Well, I don't see any reason why not." She reached out her hand to make an agreement. To her surprise the wolf ducked his head and pressed his muzzle to her hand. They stayed like that for a moment before he raised his head. He grinned wolfishly at her, as if they were now newfound friends.

He really was a gentleman. She could hardly oppose him. Plus, he reminded her of her life as a beautiful princess! That was nice in a way.

The air started to swirl around them. She looked up to see a huge belly. Oh look, the dragon came back. "I wish to join as well!" The dragon growled. He landed just behind her, his massive head looming above her. For a moment she though he was going to squash her! But there he was, looming.

She shook her head. A pouty dragon, a gentleman wolf, and an old hag. What an odd trio they were. "Well, I guess there is no harm in having another join." She looked between the two. Lighting cackled between them, their red eyes both challenging each other. "I guess I should leave you to be for a moment."

"No, that's fine my lady. It just so happens we have not seen each other since the… Incident." The wolf stood up. Although he was small compared to the dragon, he still towered over her. "Let us start on our journey. Where shall we go?"

"Ah, I wanted to visit the ocean! I heard it was very magnificent." She took a few hobbling steps forward, her aching knees making her wince. The frigid air must have bothered her a lot more then she thought at first. The wolf seemed to notice this.

"My lady, you can ride on my back if you wish." She blushed ten shades of red. To ride on the back of a gentleman! The dragon nudged her with his head, making her look to him. He was pouting again.

"Hmph." The dragon hurr'd. "If you ride on my back, I could bring you there in a day." Although it was a good proposition, he was the reason she hurt so much.

"I am fine, thank you! After all, I am a fine young maiden." She hobbled forward. The two brutish monsters stayed a bit behind her. She could feel their gazes burn into her back. How embarrassing! Good thing she was an old hag.

"Young maiden?" She could hear the wolf whisper to his brother. Well, she still had good hearing it seemed.

"The old hag seems to be cursed as well."

"I see. An odd trio, hn?"

Funny. The whole 'Hn' thing seemed familiar. But where from?

XXxxxXXXxxx

*for reference watch Princess Diaries 2. Don't judge me. I like all sorts of things!

*A hurr is like a purr but deeper and a bit more dragon like.


	3. Chapter 3

Zeelee-Vallen: Okay, I think a new prince each chapter is a little much… Let's just say new characters often? And I must clarify, I love the Akatsuki. The Konaha gang doesn't give me any inspiration like the Akatsuki does.

We do not own Naruto characters.

XXxxxxxXXxx

The sun was starting to set awfully fast. According to Itachi, most of the village tended to be costal. Although there were some farming towns, the soil of the Water Kingdome was poor and rocky. There were also some towns to the north, in the forest by the border of the Kingdome of Wood, but there were pretty far from there.

"According to my calculations, we should reach a town by tomorrow evening." A loud grumbling sound could be heard from the Dragon's stomach. Both her and Itachi looked to the beast, who's scales were alight with red flame. "There should be some wild prey around…" Hinata perked up, pulling out her short dagger.

Shhk~ A little squeal could be heard as it impaled the small animal. The wolf turned, finding a small rabbit a few feet behind them. Dare the little thing get so close?

"…How did you know there was a rabbit there?" The dragon huffed, his big eyes wide. Was he so shocked an old lady like her could hunt? In her land, it was mandatory to learn hunting. It was an old tradition for royals, the woman were taught but not meant to practice. She also didn't want to mention that her eyes were far better than the average humans.

"I did not smell it?" The wolf mumbled, trotting up to the small thing. He nudged it with his muzzle, before gripping it with his teeth and trotting back over to the group.

"The little thing has been hiding since we arrived here." She said, taking the small animal from the wolf. She could imagine he wanted her to skin and gut it, due to his lack of hands. "I'll start prepping; Uke can you go get firewood?" The dragon growled deeply, but set off on his massive wings anyway. "Itachi, you seem to know the area well. Do you know if there is a stream?" The wolf nodded, pointing his muzzle to the east.

"It is not far." He said, getting up. "I am sure my brother will be able to locate us." He said, trotting forward. She nodded, following him. The stream was indeed not too far, just over a small hill. Well, stream might be a bit of an understatement. It was big enough to be a full on river. As expected of the land of Water.

It seemed like a good place to bed down for the night. The sky was clear, and the air dry. It was not likely to rain on them in the night. At that, she started to gut and skin the animal.

The air around them parted as the huge mass of dragon came down, a full tree in his mouth.

"…Where the hell did you get a tree?" The wolf asked the dragon, who merely gave him a low growl in return. He spat the tree, the thing nearly falling on her.

"A bit more then needed… But good work." Hinata said, praising the dragon. The tree had a lot of branches she could use. She rinsed off the pelt, setting it aside for later. If the travel was only a day maybe she could find a buyer for it. She didn't have the proper tools to tan it, nor cure it.

And one little rabbit was not going to feed all three of them. Luckily she had some dried meat in her satchel, but she would have to think for breakfast.

Ah, she could make a rock trap in the stream. But first she should set up a fire to warm up after. She quickly stripped the tree of branches and set up the wood. New wood like this would be really smoky, but there didn't look like there was anyone for miles. Plus, who would want to mess with a dragon and a huge wolf? They would be fine.

"Uke, can you light the fire please?" The Dragon growled lowly, but did as she said.

"My lady," The wolf asked, "May I inquire as to why you keep calling my brother Uke?" She could hear the low grumble of a laugh in his voice. He too must know what it meant.

"Because I cannot give my name, you know that Itachi." The Dragon huffed, turning his back to them.

The wolf chuckled lowly. "Very well, I will aid you little brother." The wolf turned to her, his eyes alight. "His real name is Sasuke, My lady." She nodded, a little sad she could not call him by such a comical name again.

"Thank you, Itachi." She giggled, raising her voice a bit more. "And thank you, Sasuke." She full on laughed when his scales lightened with flames.

"Now, to get this done." She put the rabbit on a stick and let it rest above the fire.

"I would appreciate if you two would refrained from looking at me while I do this. I do not intend to get my clothes wet. She said, pulling off her top robe. "I may be old, but I am still a lady!" Both boys nodded, turning their backs to her. Neither dare question what she was doing.

With that, she pulled off her dress, leaving her in her corset and bloomers. She then hoisted up her bloomers high as they would go, and tied them there.

She stepped into the water, flinching lightly at how cold it was. She would have to do it quickly. She ducked down, piling rocks fast. So fast, she was amazed her old little body would allow it.

She finished much faster then she would have thought. Still, no matter how fast she worked, she still got a shiver from the cold.

But, her laborer already had fruits, as fish were already trapped. She threw them to land, where Itachi could see them. He quickly finished them off, leaving her to roast them.

Leave it to the land of Water to have such plentiful rivers. She got out pulling down her bloomers and putting her dress back on. She was still cold, so she put on her robe. Despite her layers of clothing, she was still cold.

She shivered hard as she descaled the fish.

"I feel a little awful about making you do all the work." Itachi said, coming a bit closer to her.

Gods, he looked warm with his fur. But she was a little too stubborn to cuddle into him. After all, he was a man. "It is fine. You lack hands, and Sasuke lacks… Delicacy." She stated, for lack of better words. She highly doubted the dragon could do things like skinning and animal with his huge clawed hands. Surprisingly, the dragon said nothing in response.

"Still, you are a lady." She shrugged Itachi's words off, shivering lightly. She crept closer to the fire, hoping to warm up. The sun had fallen, leaving her to the cold of the night. "I simply cannot leave a lady to struggle against the elements." The wolf said, curling around her. Instantly she was warm. Ah, but she was still a lady! She attempted to move, but he scooted closer to her. "If it bothers you so, think of me as a normal animal." She stilled, but could not stop the heating in her chest. Despite his words, she had to be aware he was once a man, no matter how long he was cursed. But, it was his warmth or facing falling ill. She really had no choice, her clothes and the fire was not enough to warm the chill in her old bones.

"Thank you..." She said, although it was a bit reluctant. The wolf chuckled, the vibrations shaking her lightly. My, what power he had.

"Ah, but you have so many skills. We would not have had such a meal without you" She blushed lightly, her heart thumping. She was surprised she was praised! After all, a woman was not meant to know any of the skills she displayed.

At this moment, she was thankful. If her country did not have mandatory teachings for the royal families woman, she would be a lot less useful.

With that, they ate their meal in silence. Sasuke ate all the fish in seconds, while she gave the full rabbit to the wolf. She would have to suffice on her dried meat until they could find better game. Although it was not enough to fill them, it would have to do.

XxxXxxxXxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: Hinata showing her usefulness :D


End file.
